Weep No More, My Lady
by October Lynx
Summary: She pray to be saved or dead. She got the dead one, with a false charge, of course. Just when she's about to give up, a young mysterious baritone voice came from her back, "Dear Lady, would you like to know who you really are and the reason behind this all?", he asked. AU/ER/DF/R&R Please!


_**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei_

_**Genre: **Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slight-Fluffy Angst, etc_

_**Rate:** T, well, just for safety_

_**Pairing(s):** Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika_

_**Warning:** AU, OOC__, Gender-bender, Established Romance, Derivative Fiction, etc_

_**Do not flame me about stuff that I've mentions above**_

_**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review**_

* * *

_Another Oneshot story...and a movieverse._

_It's basically made of my own orific, with the same last name for the female character_

_Just Read and Review, ok?_

* * *

**Weep No More, My Lady**

L. October

2012

* * *

"Ayaaa-hmmpph!", teriak gadis itu, yang tidak selesai karena ia terlanjur dibekap oleh tangan seorang wanita,

"Diam!", kata wanita itu sambil tetap membekap mulut sang gadis,

"Jangan menangis! Ingat, ini semua adalah kesalahan keluargamu!", wanita itu membentak gadis kecil yang hampir menangis itu.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil, yang lalu di cekokinya ke mulut gadis kecil itu.

"Anak nakal, aku terpaksa membuatmu meminum ramuan ini, supaya kau bisa diam", katanya lembut sambil terus memaksa gadis kecil itu menenggak cairan berwarna kehitaman itu.

Gadis kecil itu berupaya sekuatnya untuk tidak menelan cairan yang berbau aneh itu, tapi gagal, ia menelan seluruhnya.

Rasanya seperti ia mau dibunuh saja, tapi ketika melihat wajah wanita itu, dugaannya berubah, cairan itu tidak untuk membunuhnya, tapi dapat menyebabkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada sekadar kematian semata.

* * *

"Hah, hah", seorang gadis muda berambut pirang nampak terbangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya,

_"Ya Tuhan-"_, ia membatin, _"Mimpi itu lagi"_, ia bergumam sunyi.

Setelah cukup lama mengatur nafas dan degup jantungnya, gadis itu akhirnya duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan terdiam selama beberapa waktu, kemudian ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja tempat ia menaruh teko dan gelas.

Sesampainya disana, dengan tangan bergetar karena masih terbawa mimpinya, gadis itu menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya, lalu meminumnya dengan hati-hati,

_"Sakit"_, keluhnya dalam hati ketika tetesan air mineral tersebut mengalir di kerongkongannya, _"Rasa sakitnya masih terasa meski sudah bertahun-tahun"_, ia menambahkan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tersekap dalam puri di tengah hutan ini, dan tak seorangpun pernah mengunjunginya kecuali wanita itu, _Dame_.

Sosok itu begitu menakutkan, dengan cengkramannya yang keras, dan raut wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan guratan-guratan kemarahan, meski bertubuh subur dan telah berusia lanjut, tapi Sang _Dame_ tetap tidak bisa diremehkan.

Ia pernah memukul gadis itu hingga tubuhnya dipenuhi memar ketika sang gadis menolak untuk membuatkannya adas manis, dan mencambuknya hingga berdarah-darah saat gadis itu mencoba melarikan diri dari puri.

Sekarang ia mencoba untuk kembali tidur, meski rasanya sulit sekali bahkan untuk memejamkan mata, ia ingat semuanya, setiap detik dalam hidupnya sejak ia dibawa kemari oleh Sang _Dame_ 6 tahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi bahunya, lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya, dan meringkuk diatas tempat tidur itu.

Airmata jatuh dari kedua bola mata birunya yang jernih, ia menangis.

Menangis karena rindu pada keluarga yang tak pernah lagi ditemuinya selama 6 tahun ini, dan menangis karena sakit yang tak mampu lagi ditahannya, kemudian, dalam diamnya ia berdoa,

_"Ya Tuhan, jika bukan takdirku untuk keluar dari tempat ini, izinkan kematian menjemputku, sungguh, aku sudah tak kuasa menahan pedih yang telah kurasakan selama ini"_.

* * *

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara langkah orang ramai diluar pintu puri, iapun terbangun lagi, kali ini dengan rasa takut yang berbeda,

_"Ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu banyak suara langkah menuju puri di tengah hutan begini?"_, pikirnya heran.

Gadis itu pun cepat-cepat merapikan pakaiannya, lalu ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, Sang _Dame_ belum pulang dan sekumpulan penduduk kota ada didekat sini?

Pastilah ini jalan yang telah dibukakan oleh Tuhan, jalan baginya untuk keluar dari kehidupan yang penuh dengan nelangsa ini.

Sayangnya, bukan itu yang terjadi.

Ketika gadis pirang itu membuka pintu depan puri, seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan ketika menyambut kedatangan Sang _Dame_, ia justru terkejut.

Para rakyat itu berdiri di depan pintunya, dengan membawa obor dan sebuah kereta kayu, di depan mereka semua, berdirilah Sang _Dame_.

"Dialah orangnya!", tuduh wanita itu dengan suara yang lantang, "Ayo Tuan-tuan, bawa gadis ini kepada hakim agung!", serunya pada para rakyat itu, sang gadis terpaku, ini adalah jawaban Tuhan atas doa yang dipanjatkannya, kematian.

Oleh sebab itu ia diam saja saat orang-orang itu membawanya ke dalam kereta kayu.

* * *

"Dia bersalah karena menanggung keluarga Courbet dalam darahnya!", ia mendengar salah seorang pria berseru, saat ini gadis itu tengah berada dalam sidang umum, bertempat di sebuah istana kehakiman di pusat kota, wajahnya tertunduk dalam kesunyian, kalaupun ia bisa bicara, apa pula yang bisa dikatakannya?

"Gadis ini adalah Sang penyihir!", ia mendengar orang lain berseru, mereka menghujaninya dengan berbagai tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali, kecuali nama Courbet, yang seingatnya memang merupakan nama keluarganya ketika ia masih kanak-kanak dahulu.

"Diam!", kemudian gadis itu mendengar suara lagi, saat ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, ia melihat bahwasanya suara itu adalah milik Sang Hakim Agung, seorang pria yang duduk di tengah-tengah para hakim yang berada didepannya.

Gadis itu lalu mendengar ketukan palu sebanyak tiga kali, sebelum hakim itu berujar lagi,

"Atas kesalahan-kesalahanmu, kau dijatuhi hukuman digantung sampai mati di hadapan umum", ujarnya lantang dengan suara yang mantap, tak terdengar sedikitpun keraguan dalam kata-kata tersebut.

* * *

Gadis itu menaati hukuman yang diberikan padanya dengan penuh kepatuhan, dengan kepala tertunduk dan tali mengikat kedua tangannya, ia berjalan perlahan, mengikuti langkah seorang pria didepannya, yang membimbing perjalanan gadis muda ini menuju tempat hukumannya.

Hanya saja, ketika sedang berdoa sambil menunggu tiang gantungnya disiapkan, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja merasa pinggangnya dirangkul,

"Hai gadis, mengapa kau begitu pasrah menerima takdir? Apakah engkau tidak ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik semua ini?", ia mendengar seorang pria berbisik di telinganya, gadis itu mengunggapkan persetujuannya dengan mengangguk pelan, biar bagaimanapun, sesungguhnya ia merasa ingin tahu juga, dan itu adalah hal yang wajar, mengingat selama ini ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti mengapa dirinya menjalani kehidupan yang sedemikian buruknya,

"Aku akan membantumu, percayalah", gadis itu mendengar sang pemuda berujar lagi dengan suara pelan, ia mengangguk lagi, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum, "Sekarang, pejamkanlah matamu", ujarnya yang langsung saja diikuti oleh gadis itu.

Kemudian, gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya melayang sedikit, ia berniat membuka matanya dan melihat posisinya saat ini, namun teringat akan perintah sang pemuda misterius, akhirnya gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!", ia mendengar seseorang berseru dari arah lain,

"Maaf jika aku telah lancang mengintrupsi prosesi ini, tapi ketahuilah, gadis ini tidak bersalah atas semua tuduhan kalian", kata pemuda itu, yang ia rasakan masih begitu dekat dengan dirinya, bahkan suara baritonnya terdengar lebih dekat dari sebelumnya,

"Berikan gadis itu, hai pemuda, dia bersalah atas darah Courbet dalam nadinya!", teriak yang lain lagi, kali ini mereka terdengar lebih berang,

"Itu tidak mungkin, sekalipun dia memang seorang Courbet, karena aku bertugas melindunginya", kata pemuda itu lantang, yang membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu, ia tidak pernah mendengar ada yang berkata akan melindungi dirinya sebelum pemuda ini.

Lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang, dengan pemuda itu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

Mereka berjalan cepat sekali, gadis itu menduga sang pemuda membawanya sambil berlari, hal ini dikarenakan ia dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu kencangnya, namun sesekali ia merasa seolah-olah pemuda itu melompat tinggi dan jauh, yang sayangnya tak bisa ia pastikan lantaran dirinya terikat janji untuk tetap memejamkan matanya sampai pemuda itu menyuruhnya membuka mata.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai", kemudian ia mendengar suara pemuda itu lagi, lalu dengan perlahan-lahan sang pemuda menurunkan gadis itu, yang juga berhati-hati dalam menapakkan kedua kakinya kembali diatas tanah.

"Aku terkejut, kau memegang janjimu dengan begitu teguh", pujinya tatkala ia melihat sang gadis masih menutup matanya, bahkan ketika ia telah berdiri dengan baik diatas kedua kakinya,

_"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, sebagai balasan karena kau telah menolongku dari kematian"_, bisik gadis itu dalam hati, sebenarnya ia pun ingin menyampaikannya, hanya saja...ia tak memiliki suara untuk bicara.

Pemuda misterius itu menunjukkan sebuah senyum tipis,

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu", ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar tegas namun lembut disaat yang bersamaan, membuat sang gadis tersenyum tipis saat membuka matanya.

Bayangan sebuah kastil yang memiliki eksterior apik dan tertata rapi jatuh tepat di retinanya, membuat gadis itu berdecak kagum, dengan mata berbinar-binar,

_"Kastil yang indah"_, komentarnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu pun melangkah didepannya, lalu tanpa ragu ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan membimbingnya memasuki pagar batu itu, kemudian menyusuri halaman depan kastil yang dipenuhi dengan dedaunan dan bunga-bunga beraneka ragam, gadis pirang itu tak mampu menahan binar senyumnya saat melihat pemandangan tersebut, dan sang penolong misterius melihatnya sesekali, senyum gadis itu.

Kemudian keduanya pun tiba dihadapan sebuah pintu besar dengan sebuah simbol aneh terukir di bagian tengahnya, pemuda itu tidak segera membuka pintunya, ia berbalik dan berlutut dihadapan gadis itu, mengecup punggung tangannya lembut,

"Selamat datang kembali, Putri".

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut,

_"Putri?"_, ia bertanya dalam hati, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tak mengerti,

"Ayo masuk, mungkin didalam kau bisa mulai mengingat siapa dirimu sebenarnya", ujar pemuda itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang gadis.

Merekapun masuk, dan mulai menginjakkan kaki mereka diatas karpet berwarna keunguan yang halus dan terbentang di ruangan itu, membentuk sebuah jalan setapak yang indah.

Gadis muda itu terdiam, ia sudah terpesona pada eksterior kastil ini, dan saat ia mengamati interornya, matanya tak bisa berhenti mengagumi tiap sudut kastil yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai perabot artistik yang tertata sedemikian rapi,

"Kurapika", tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar pemuda itu berujar, membuatnya sadar ia pasti terlalu lama mengagumi keindahan kastil ini hingga tak menyadari apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh pemuda tersebut,

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah Kurapika", ia meneruskan kata-katanya, gadis itu tersenyum, seakan menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai dan setuju pada nama itu, pemuda itu pun membalas senyumannya,

"Dan kau bisa memanggilku Kuroro", ujarnya tak lama kemudian, gadis yang kini bernama Kurapika itu pun terdiam, seolah-olah ia sedang mencerna informasi yang baru saja didapatnya dari pemuda itu,

_"Kuroro..__"_, ia berbisik didalam hati, sungguh seandainya ada jalan bagi dirinya untuk dapat menyuarakan nama itu, ia akan melakukannya, apapun resikonya.

Seusai perkenalan itu, Kuroro sibuk menjelaskan denah kastil sementara Kurapika sibuk menyimaknya.

Penjelajahan kastil tersebut berakhir di ruang makan, keduanya bersantap sejenak, sebelum Kuroro kembali menuntun gadis itu, kali ini menuju sebuah perpustakaan.

* * *

Perpustakaan itu tua, terlihat dari rak-raknya yang sudah kuno, dengan koleksi yang begitu banyak dan tampak berumur itu.

Kuroro meraih sebuah buku berukuran sedang dengan _hard cover_ melapisi bagian luarnya, lalu, sebelum Kurapika sempat bertanya apapun, buku itu telah berada ditangannya.

Ditatapnya buku itu lama, berat dan tebal, namun tidak besar, dengan sampul berwarna coklat gelap, Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya, hendak menyatakan pertanyaan melalui ekspresi diwajahnya, namun, seperti sebelumnya, pemuda itu mendahuluinya dengan berkata,

"Bacalah, baru kau bertanya", sambil menggesturkan pada gadis itu untuk membaca buku tersebut.

Kurapika menghela nafas singkat, kemudian ia membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut.

**_Siapakah kamu? _**

Kurapika terkesiap, belum-belum ia sudah mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, namun saat dirinya telah pulih dari keterkejutan, dia melihat Kuroro telah menyodorkan sebuah pena,

"Gunakan ini", katanya singkat.

Gadis itu mematuhinya, di lembar yang sama, tepat dibawah pertanyaan itu, ia menuliskan: **_Aku adalah Kurapika_. **

Lalu dia meneruskan bacaannya.

Jemari lentiknya menelusuri lembaran itu dan membaliknya, dibelakang lembar pertama itu, terdapat sebuah tulisan,

**_Kurapika, nama yang cantik, apa kau ingat siapa pemberinya?_**

Mata biru gadis itu membulat, lalu dengan tangan kirinya, ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga terkejut, sekilas ingatan terlintas dibenaknya,

_"Aku ingat"_, pikirnya, _"Kurapika...nama pemberian ayah"_, katanya dalam hati.

Airmata menetes dipipi gadis itu, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang teramat sangat.

Kurapika menaruh buku itu, hendak menghapus airmatanya sebelum ia melanjutkan bacaannya, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, sebuah tangan terulur lebih dahulu, menyeka air disudut mata sang gadis,

"Matamu indah, jangan kau gunakan untuk bersedih", Kuroro berujar lembut, mata hitamnya menatap Kurapika dengan sorot yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh gadis itu, namun yang pasti, ia tidak merasa asing dengan cara pemuda itu menatapnya,

"Lanjutkan", ia mendengar sang pemuda berujar, gadis itu pun mengangguk dan kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada buku yang ia baca.

**_Dimana kau tinggal?_**

Kali ini alis Kurapika mengernyit, pertanyaan itu terlihat mudah tapi jawabannya begitu sulit,

_"Aku tidak ingat dimana aku tinggal...bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?"_, tanya gadis itu pada kepalanya sendiri, tanpa suara.

Hening.

Kemudian mata birunya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, merefleksikan kebingungannya.

"Ada apa?", Kurapika mendengar suara bariton Kuroro bertanya padanya, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata hitam pemuda itu, ia berusaha membuat Kuroro mengerti apa yang tengah mengusik pikirannya saat ini.

Melihat kebingungan yang terpijar dari bola mata biru itu, Kuroro tersenyum simpul, ia pun mendekat kearah gadis pirang itu,

"Untuk mengatasi kebingungan, tariklah nafas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan secara perlahan", sang pemuda berujar dengan nada suara yang memancarkan aura menenangkan, Kurapika mengangguk, lalu ia mengikuti instruksi dari pemuda itu.

* * *

_"Apakah kau menyukainya, anak manis? Ini adalah Kastil Courbet, rumah barumu", sebuah suara dari balik memorinya terdengar berbicara dengan nada tegas yang lembut, Kurapika pun memejamkan matanya, berharap adegannya berlanjut, _

_"Ya, ayah, aku menyukainya", kali ini ia mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil, yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri, Kurapika merasa sedih seketika, ia rindu pada suaranya sendiri. _

_"Bagus, karena mulai sekarang, inilah tempat kita", ujar pria itu lagi, tangannya mengenggam tangan gadis kecil itu, dan matanya memandang lurus kearah kastil itu, Kurapika mengenalnya, itu adalah kastil tempat ia berada saat ini._

* * *

**_Aku tinggal di Kastil Courbet, bersama ayah._**

Ia menuliskan jawaban itu sambil tersenyum, satu lagi keping memori telah kembali padanya.

Kemudian gadis itu menelusuri halaman tersebut dan membaliknya, disana sebuah pertanyaan kembali diajukan.

**_Siapa pemuda itu?_**

Kurapika membelalakkan matanya,

_"Pemuda itu? Maksudnya siapa?"_, ia bertanya dalam hati, bingung akan kalimat yang seperti menyimpan banyak makna itu, namun begitu pandangannya jatuh pada sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah duduk dihadapannya dengan buku lain ditangannya, ia berpikir lagi,

_"Mungkinkah...yang dimaksud 'pemuda itu'...adalah Kuroro?"_, ia berandai,

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", tanya Kuroro dengan ekspresi seperti menahan tawa, membuat Kurapika salah tingkah, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya menutupi rona merah diwajahnya, rasanya malu sekali, tertangkap basah sedang mengamati seperti itu...benar-benar sebuah kecerobohan!

Setelah bisa mengendalikan degup jantungnya, gadis itu menggeleng pelan, lalu ia kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan akhirnya...ia menyerah.

**_Kuroro._**

Ditulisnya nama pemuda itu di bawah kalimat pertanyaannya, dan saat membuka lembar berikutnya...betapa terkejutnya dia.

**_Nama belakangnya Lucilfer, kekasih hatimu itu, apa kepingan memori tentangnya belum sampai kepadamu?_**

Jantung Kurapika serasa berhenti berdetak, siapa yang sebenarnya telah menuliskan buku ini? Mengapa rasanya seperti ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang? Seseorang, yang begitu mengenalnya...

* * *

_"Kurapika..", ia mendengar sebuah suara lagi dari balik tirai memorinya yang terkunci sebelumnya, suara seorang pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya, namun...suara yang telah lalu ini..terdengar lebih ringan ditelinganya, _

_"Kuroro!", pekik gadis kecil itu kaget, tak menyangka bahwa kedatangan pangerannya lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, _

_"Maaf, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Putri, jadi rasanya aku ingin datang lebih cepat", pemuda itu berujar dengan nada canda yang sebenarnya cukup terdengar serius, membuat gadis itu semakin terkejut, _

_"Tapi hari pertemuan yang kita janjikan masih seminggu lagi 'kan?!", gadis kecil itu melanjutkan keluhannya, ia sekarang menatap pemuda yang juga nampak begitu belia dihadapannya itu dengan wajah gusar sambil bertolak pinggang, _

_"Eh? Jadi kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?", pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata dengan nada terkejut, sementara gadis kecil itu sepertinya tidak mau kalah, _

_"Mau, tapi tidak sekarang, kau membuatku kehilangan waktu satu minggu untuk bersiap-siap tahu!", protesnya berkelanjutan, pemuda kecil berambut hitam itu malah tertawa, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut gadis kecil itu, _

_"Kau tahu?", katanya santai, "Tanpa persiapan apapun, aku yakin kita akan bersenang-senang", pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat gadis kecil itu luluh, dan senyum ceria nampak diwajah komikalnya, _

_"Hnn..Kuroro memang pintar memainkan kata, aku jadi tidak bisa marah..", katanya halus, dan kemudian pemuda kecil itu kembali tersenyum._

* * *

_"Kuroro Lucilfer...seorang kekasih yang selalu melindungiku..."_, batin Kurapika lembut, rona wajahnya berubah, sekarang nampak jauh lebih lembut dan mempesona, Kuroro yang duduk dihadapannya menyadari hal ini, dan ia tersenyum,

_"Sebentar lagi.."_, ia berbisik di dalam hati.

* * *

Sekali lagi Kurapika menatap buku tua bersampul coklat ditangannya, kali ini dengan senyuman diwajahnya, tinggal satu misteri lagi untuk diungkap...

**_Apa kau tahu siapa Dame itu?_**

Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat gadis itu merinding, apalagi jika mengingat semua yang terjadi selama 6 tahun ini.

Gadis itu menutup bukunya, lalu memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Sudah selesai membacanya?", tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu saat melihat sang gadis menutup bukunya, gadis itu mengangguk pelan, dalam hati ia sudah memutuskan, dirinya tidak ingin melihat kebelakang, apalagi mengingat tentang _Dame_ yang mengerikan itu.

"Kurapika, kau pasti melewatkan tentang _Dame_ lagi, bukan?", tanya Kuroro lagi, sebuah pertanyaan yang dengan sukses membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap mata hitam pemuda itu dengan mata birunya yang membulat horror,

"Aku bisa mengerti, jangan khawatir", Kuroro berkata lagi, sorot mata gadis itu melembut dan binar birunya terlihat lebih santai,

"Dia sudah tak akan mengganggumu lagi, percayalah", pemuda itu berujar sambil mendekat kearah gadisnya,

_"Aku sudah mengalami berbagai penderitaan, Kuroro, apa sekarang aku boleh berbahagia?"_, tanya Kurapika dalam hati, ditatapnya pemuda itu lekat-lekat, seolah ingin menyampaikan pikirannya,

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kita saja, berdua, dan masa depan, kau bisa memahaminya bukan?", jawab pemuda itu, seolah ia telah membaca pikiran gadisnya,

_"Aku mengerti, itu adalah caramu mengatakan 'iya' dengan kemampuanmu merangkai kata"_, batin Kurapika, ia kini telah benar-benar berada dihadapan Kuroro.

Gadis itu berdiri dan kembali menatap mata hitam itu, senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya, dan dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, ia menelusuri wajah pemuda itu, sampai pada sebuah tanda di keningnya, karena tepat pada saat itu ada dua hal yang terjadi.

Pertama, ia mengingat tanda itu sebagai tanda dipintu masuk, kedua, gerakannya terhenti karena Kuroro mengenggam tangannya.

Pemuda itu menurunkan tangan sang gadis dan menuntunnya keluar dari perpustakaan,

"Ini rumahmu dulu, tapi sekarang...ini kastil kita", ujar pemuda itu seakan menjelaskan pada Kurapika yang menatapnya bingung.

Mendengar keterangan itu, sebuah kata terlintas dibenak sang gadis, membuatnya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, memeluknya dengan penuh kasih.

Kuroro tidak terkejut akan tindakan gadisnya ini, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya...lalu mencium bibirnya.

_"Aku ingat, namaku Kurapika...Kurapika Lucilfer"_, gumam sang gadis di dalam hati.

* * *

_**A/N**: How was it? Did you like it?_

_I made the story for 3 days more, it such a difficult one though, even if I decided to let the story goes on its own rhythm, hehe_

_Anyway, I already presented this, so if you mind, please read and review.._

_Happy Sunday Night,_

_._

**_October _**


End file.
